Dean's Girl, Sanna
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Dean tells Sam that he has a girlfriend, an actual bring-her-home-and-meet-the-family type of girlfriend, and he doesn't know how to react. Until he meets her. Pre-Slash/Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm having a go at writing multi-chapter stories for all my top pairings in all my fandoms so this is the first chapter of my SPN idea. It's cliché, wee!cest and probably at times OOC but I'm looking forward to see if I can write it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Dean's Girl, Sanna]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who are you and what have you done with my brother? Did you just say girlfriend?" Sam challenged that evening as they sat at the table in Bobby's kitchen attempting to eat their tea amongst all papers and books the older hunter had lying about the place to help him research the hunt he'd recently just gone on. Dean had just informed Sam that tomorrow evening he was bringing his girlfriend over for tea to meet Missouri, the medium that helped take care of them when Bobby went away much to Dean's annoyance, and Sammy because he felt it was the time. "You realise girlfriend means you're going to do more than fuck her and leave, right?"<p>

"Language," Dean warned kicking his younger brother under the table before looking around them, "because Missouri would come in here and beat you with a spoon for such language then would turn round and hit me with it because she'd believe, and it would be accurate, that I'd been the one to teach you such language." There were few people in the world that terrified the seventeen year old teenager and Missouri was most definitely one of them. The middle aged black woman was as nice as pie until you did something to cross her and boy did you know you'd crossed her. "And yes, I know what the term girlfriend entails, Sammy. I like this girl."

"I thought you didn't do girlfriends," Sam asked as he stabbed at the food on his plate, no longer feeling hungry but wanting something to vent his irritation out on.

"Sammy," Dean sighed not noticing Sam's aggression on his food, "we've been here six months. Dad has gone off on one of his hunts and do we know when we're going to see him again? No. We don't normally bond with people in our pit stops because we know we're going to be there for a week or two but this time..." Dean shrugged his shoulders because Sam was right. He didn't do partnerships but there was something different about this girl and he liked her. She'd ignored him for the first two months of class but then when they'd been partnered together for their science project, he'd allowed her to see behind the walls that he built up and she could see that beneath the bravado was a boy that actually did have a brain. Dean, at first, had run away from her at this point but she'd been the one to hunt him out and demand to know what the hell was going on with him. "You'll like her, Sammy."

"I'm not doubting that, Dean." Sam huffed as he ran his hands through his brown hair before forcing a smile on his face so not to upset his brother. "I believe that any girl you decide is worthy enough to go into a relationship with is going to be an amazing girl but I'm just surprised. You never let anyone get close. You've always said you only ever needed me..." The simple sentence that Dean had been saying since they were young children so that Sam wouldn't feel bad when Dean was left behind to take care of Sam when Dad had left caused Dean to chuckle as he nodded his head.

"And I till believe that, kid." He reached out and squeezed the boy's shoulder. "Girls don't last forever, Sammy, but you'll always be there for me and I'll always be there for you but don't you think it's time that we both started looking for something more than each other?" Cocking his head to the side, Dean smiled. "Isn't there any girls you like in your class?"

"Dean, I'm only thirteen years old and all the girls are..." He wrinkled his nose and Dean just chuckled as he shook his head. Dean, no matter what age he was, had always been into girls but Sam... Sam preferred just hanging out with Dean or hunching over the laptop that Dad had brought back them after one hunt as an apology because he'd been gone three weeks longer than stated and this had involved Dean having to improvise just to get money to buy food. The laptop eventually became Sam's safety blanket and it would be the start of his addiction to research and would feed the intelligence that the boy already had. "I suppose one day I'll be into girls like you, yeah?" Sam said with the hopeful eyes that made Dean's smile brighten as he nodded his head and reached over to ruffle the brown hair.

"And when that day comes," Dean said pointing at the plate as a silent gesture to ask if Sam was finished which he responded to with a nod, "the girls are going to not know what hit them because us Winchesters are amazing specimens," he promised with a smile as he scraped the remnants of their dinner into the bin, "especially you, Sammy. You're going to be a handsome devil."

"You're such a liar. You tell me everyday that I'm going to be tall and gangly," Sam pointed out causing Dean to chuckle because it was true. Their biggest bitch fight was always Sam telling Dean that he was too much of a pretty boy to even care about anything and Dean would just throw back that Sam was jealous because Sam would never be a pretty boy because of how tall and gangly he was getting.

"That's me just being an annoying older brother," Dean promised before grinning wide. "Missouri, if you can hear me, you're just too good to me." Dean said to the oven causing Sam to raise his eyebrow but his unasked question was answered when Dean reopened the oven and pulled out an apple pie that was heating up. "Let's have us some pie," Dean said with a wider grin.

"I hope your girlfriend realises she'll always come second to pie," Sam chuckled as he took the fork that Dean offered him and they started to eat the pie, straight from the baking tin, but Sam couldn't help but smile as Dean let out little noises of pleasure at how yummy the pie was.

"Sammy, it's the first question I ask them," he replied meaning he asked the girls if they could bake pies, "and she says she can bake the best pies in the world." Sam just laughed and mumbled something about it being a match made in heaven before taking a small bite of the pie despite not one to enjoy sweet things but he knew Missouri would yell if Dean ate all the pie, again.

Silence, minus Dean's odd appreciative groan, succumbed them allowing Sam the few minutes he needed to assess and analyse the conversation that he'd just been having with his older brother. He knew that girls liked Dean. You'd be blind to not notice that girls liked Dean. No matter how many new schools or towns they arrived in, Dean would always have the same reaction when he walked through the main street in his leather jacket, baggy jeans and boots. Every female, young or old, would stop what they were doing and just stare as if he was some sort of deity brought here for them. One or several of the girls would be lucky enough to be Dean's girl for any length of time, be it one night or a whole weekend, but no girl had ever been worthy or around long enough to have the title "girlfriend". These short affairs meant that most of Dean's time was focused on Sam and that's how Sam liked it.

Everyone always commented on how weirdly close the two brothers were. Dean, no matter how cool he was or what his friends were doing, would always hang about after school and wait for Sammy so that they could walk home together. Sam would always make an effort to go to any of the games that Dean found himself involved in, if they were ever lucky enough to be at a school during football season, because he enjoyed watching Dean play. Together they'd sit at the library, Sam studying and Dean flirting with the pretty girls sat around them but his attention would always return to Sam. They might bitch and gripe at each other but they'd always be best friends and all that mattered to one was the other.

However Sam, recently, had noticed that his feelings towards Dean were different to that of what a brother should feel. He wanted to spend every minute with his brother, felt a tingling in his stomach whenever Dean flashed that pearly white smile of his that was actually genuine and whenever Dean touched him, such as the innocent tussling of his hair, it would feel like electricity was shot from Dean's fingertips through to him and the skin would feel like it was on fire. Sam would find excuses just to sit with Dean or for them to spend time together and Dean never seemed to mind especially when Sam came out to join him in the scrapyard as he tinkered with cars. It was almost as if Dean sensed Sam's feelings and this was him allowing Sam the closeness the younger boy desired.

This, however, now didn't matter because Dean had a girlfriend. A real girlfriend. No more just sleeping with them and spending the night or weekend with them. Sam was aware that a girlfriend would entail spending time together through dates so that they got to know each other – as best as she could get to know Dean what with their lifestyle – and deciding to spend time together doing nothing just because they wanted to be. Dean would now no longer have time for Sam because he was spending it with this time and Sam couldn't work out if he was pissed because the two had just built this kind of friendship or jealous because he hated the idea of Dean spending time with someone else. Realistically, he knew that it was a combination of the two of them and he couldn't help but sigh.

The sound caused Dean to look up from the nearly demolished pie with his eyebrow raised. "Everything alright, Sammy?"

Wincing at having sighed loud enough for Dean to have picked up something was bothering, Sam forced a smile and nodded his head as he looked over at his brother. "I'm just assessing what you told me. I mean, Dean Winchester has a girlfriend. I think we should whip out the salt and holy water..." He teased as his smile slowly became genuine at teasing his older brother.

Dean just rolled his eyes before reaching over and lightly punching his brother on the shoulder. "You're such a bitch." He retorted and Sam just laughed as he reached back over to steal the last morsel of the apple pie knowing how much that would irk Dean. This fact proven when Dean stared at him in horror before shaking his head and moving to finish the dishes.

Looking down at his fork, Sam sighed again before turning to look at Dean's back. "I really am excited to meet her for you, Dean. I'm sure Missouri and Bobby, if he's back, will feel the same." He promised before climbing up and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist from behind, his cheek pressing up against his elder brother's back knowing that Dean wouldn't allow this moment to happen long. However, Dean surprised Sam by squeezing the hands that couldn't quite meet at the centre of his broad chest before turning round and pulling Sam into a hug.

"Thanks Sammy. You have no idea how much that means to me," he whispered allowing one last squeeze before he moved back to finish the dishes while Sam moved to stand beside him with a tea towel so that he could dry them. "Promise me no chick flick moments in front of her?" Sam burst out laughing as he nodded his head in agreement knowing that any girl would be in love with Dean for how butch he was and not because he was a sensitive big brother.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry for the delay. I went home for Easter break and left my laptop behind and now it's getting to the last month of my final year of university so it's assignments, assignments, assignments! Oh so fun! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters but I do own Michelle – or she's inspired off my beautiful friend ThePointGirl and it's her birthday today so happy birthday to my baby girl!**

.o.O.o..o.O.o..o.O.o..o.O.o..o.O.o..o.O.o..o.O.o.

It was the next day and Sam had found himself hiding away in the school library, a large textbook in front of him and hunger pangs attacking his stomach but he had decided to ignore them because he was too afraid that he'd have to watch Dean in the canteen with his new "girlfriend". Sure. He'd seen Dean with girls in the canteen before. God forbid that Dean would think to keep his displays of affection – could he call it affection when referring to Dean? – private and not display them in front of everyone in the canteen. Sighing, he closed his eyes and counted to ten because he was aware that he needed to focus.

He had a class text coming up, hence the large textbook in front of him, and for the first time in his life he'd left the revision to last minute and it was starting to lead him to palpitations. However, he still couldn't focus due to the fact that Dean had a girlfriend. It was almost as if his mind was a stuck record now. No matter where he was or what he was doing, his thoughts would automatically return to that of Dean having a girlfriend that he felt serious about.

Running his hand over the nape of his neck, Sam couldn't help but realise how awkward tea at Bobby's was going to be tonight. The elderly hunter had arrived back early that morning, a smile on his face as he promised the boys that the next town was free from whatever he'd been hunting and it had just stretched even more when Dean had mumbled – for the first time in his life, Dean was no longer a cocky son of a bitch – that he had a girlfriend coming over for tea because he wanted her to meet his family. Bobby, their surrogate dad due to how long John was gone most times, had just continued grinning and said that it was time Dean thought about being responsible and getting a girlfriend. Bobby, even though he believed the boys needed to be aware of what was around them, had always wanted them to have a 'normal' lifestyle.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the irony of that statement. 'Normal' wasn't possible when you were a part of a hunting family. It involved moving all the time, school work was never important and the two boys had no social skills really unless you counted Dean's confidence with the ladies and Sam's ability to remember anything he read so therefore fit in with the smarter half of the school. The only social skills the boys had were with each other and that's probably why Sam had started feeling things for his brother that he shouldn't be feeling. Not that his feelings mattered. They'd never see the light of day because he knew that they would repulse Dean.

"Samuel," the use of his full name caused him to roll his eyes as his best friend at this school took the seat next to him, "where have you been all day?"

"Hey Miche," he said knowing how much she hated the nickname and couldn't help but laugh as she reached out to punch his shoulder. "I've been attempting to revise for the biology exam we have this afternoon." He explained as he waved his hand over the neglected text book lying on the table.

"Attempting?" She challenged. Sam might not have been at the school long but Michelle was aware of how nerdy her new friend was and also knew that for him to be 'attempting' his revision then there was something on his mind. Smiling, she closed the book and cocked her head to the side as she studied. "Alright than, Sam. Spill it."

"Spill what?" Sam asked as he reached out to open the book again but Michelle slammed her hand down on it causing Sam to chuckle.

Sam remembered the first time he'd taken Michelle back to Bobby's scrapyard once for tea because they were doing a project together and Bobby had immediately pointed out that Sam had felt that he could trust Michelle because she was the female version of Dean. Take right now for example, she was wearing a black tee shirt with the emblem of her favourite heavy metal band on and a pair of skinny black jeans that were tucked into a pair of well worn army boots. Usually a leather jacket would finish off the look but she'd obviously left that in her locker because she wasn't wearing it at the minute. Her dark hair was the pixie cut style and often she spiked it to give the rocker look. She was different to all the other girls in the school and Sam enjoyed that. Michelle was also the only person in the world apart from Dean that could read him like a book.

"There's something bugging you. You never attempt to revise. You revise," she pointed out before looking down at the book. "And didn't we cover this material last week? You should already have it memorised." And that was the only difference between Michelle and Dean. Michelle cared about her studies and worked as hard as Sam did to pass. Bobby had joked that she was a combination of the pair of them so that made her a damned fine lassie and that she was welcome at his scrapyard whenever she fancied. The Singer sign of approval had made her beam like a lantern.

"It's nothing," he said shrugging his shoulders and Michelle just lifted an eyebrow at him, her eyes narrowing slightly causing him to sigh.

"What's Dean done now?" Michelle asked. She knew that the only time Sam found himself in a mood was when his dad was back in town or when Dean had been insensitive. She knew that John Winchester wasn't back in town because it would have been the first thing he'd said to her when she sat down. Michelle, being from a single parent family also, didn't understand the tension between Sam and his father but she knew that it was there.

Sam looked up at her. "What? Dean? He's done..." he was going to lie but he could see in her face that she wasn't going to let him get away with that so he just nodded his head. "He's got a girlfriend, Michelle." She went to open her mouth and Sam shook his head. "Not the I'm going to screw and dump you kind. The kind where he wants to bring her home and meet the family."

"Holy fuck!" Michelle burst out causing the librarian to call out her name and sound shocked at the same time. Michelle quickly apologised before turning back to Sam. "You're kidding? Dean doesn't do..." And then it clicked. Sam, against his better judgement, had told Michelle about his sudden change in feelings for Dean and instead of being repulsed like he'd expected her to she'd shown him the kind of sympathy that he needed. She'd also said that she could understand it because Dean was a babe and there was just something about him that made you want to forget all your morals and do naughty things to him. Despite the weirdness of the conversation, Sam had appreciated having someone to talk to about it and especially seeing as, even though she might deep down, she didn't judge him. "Oh baby," she said reaching out and cupping his cheek into her hand. "Are you okay?"

Smiling, Sam took the hand holding his face into his and squeezed it lightly. Being raised a hunter had meant that neither of the boys had been used to affection whereas his short friendship with Michelle had found him showered in it. She couldn't help but hold his hand, press kisses to his cheek and she was constantly hugging him or sitting on his knee when there was no seats available. Sometimes Sam believed that Michelle could have been the perfect girlfriend for him if he hadn't been so fucked up and lusting for his brother.

"I don't know how I am," he admitted before sighing but a plan suddenly hit him and he smiled at her, the puppy dog eyes out at full force because he knew that no one could say no to them. "Can I be a coward and invite you for tea tonight so that I'm not alone with them?"

"Oh Sam," she said running her hand through his hair before nodding her head, "of course." Pressing her forehead to his, she pressed a small kiss to the tip of his nose. "Hey. We could scare her away!" She joked making Sam laugh but deep down he knew that Michelle would be able to do it if she put her mind to it.

"Michelle, I thought you were madly in love with me?" A voice said from above them causing them both to separate and look up into the face of the older Winchester brother, the charming smile that had broken every female's heart when he had entered the school for the first time about three months ago gracing his features.

Keeping hold of Sam's hand, Michelle just smiled at Dean. "Dean, I've heard you've already broke my heart! You've got yourself a meet the family girlfriend. Excuse me a moment while I faint and die!" She teased causing Dean to release the low chuckle that had always made Sam's stomach do cartwheels as he moved to sit beside them. "Dean, I didn't know you knew where the library was!" She teased causing Dean just to smile at her as he shook his head and laid his arm across the back of her chair.

"I like to know where the library is so I can hunt my baby brother down when he goes missing," Dean pointed out before looking over at Sam and his smile straightened causing Michelle to look over at Sam too. "You alright, Sammy? You look ill."

Listening to Dean call him 'baby brother' had been enough to make Sam regret his urges again and he'd actually puked in his mouth, hence the loss of colour but he didn't want either of them to worry so he just nodded his head as he reached out and took hold of the textbook. There was no way he was going to get any last minute revision in now. His focus was completely blown. "I've invited Michelle round for tea tonight, Dean. Is that okay?"

Dean looked at Sam for a moment, the confusion apparent on his face, but it didn't last long as he nodded his head and his smile was redirected at Michelle. "Of course. I like the little tiger. She should come round more. Personally, I think Bobby wants to marry you." He teased causing Michelle and Sam to burst out laughing before Dean rose from his chair. "Sammy, are you sure you're okay?" Dean reached out to squeeze his shoulder but Sam ducked away from the touch not caring that it would probably hurt Dean's feelings and have him worried.

"It's Sam. And I'm fine." He looked up at Dean, his smile forced as he nodded his head. "I promise." Dean just nodded his head before leaving the library. Sam watched him leave before looking down at his hands. "Michelle, why am I such a damned freak?" Before he could hear her answer, she was in his lap despite their location and her arms were wrapped around his neck as she held him in a fierce hug. Sometimes Sam found himself wondering if this was the way a sister would have been with him if they'd have ever had one.

"You're not a freak, Sam." She promised before smiling. "And if tonight gets too awkward for you then we'll break free and we'll go over to my mum's. It's Tuesday which means she'll have been baking which means she's made her famous cake that you love so much but hardly eat because of your stupid desire to eat healthily." Sam just laughed and didn't want to explain again that if she'd have travelled as much as he had and had eaten at every greasy spoon in America then she'd want to eat healthily too.

"Thank you," he said before laughing as the librarian warned Michelle to get off Sam before she was sent to the headmaster's office for inappropriate behaviour.

.o.O.o..o.O.o..o.O.o..o.O.o..o.O.o..o.O.o..o.O.o.

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is just a quick filling chapter before the family gets to meet the girlfriend! I promise to have that out soon, too!**

**AUTHORS NOTE 2: Guys. There's a sort of beforehand chapter for this over on my friend's, ThePointGirl, profile called "It's all Biology!". I vote that you go check it out!**

* * *

><p>"Shall we catch the bus or wait for..." Sam never got to finish his sentence before a car screeched up in front of them, Dean's face leaning out the window with that cheeky grin on his face that showed he didn't care that the car he was driving was a rust bucket he'd managed to get working. Bobby had always said that Dean was like their father in all ways. He was an amazing hunter, aware of his responsibilities but even better, he could talk to the machines like some sort of whisperer. "Dean." He finished.<p>

"Alright Sammy. I'm heading to..."

"Michelle and I are just going to catch the bus, Dean." Sam decided for the pair of them causing Michelle to quickly turn and look at him before turning back to Dean, a smile on her face as she nodded her head. Dean was about to question but Sam shook his head. "This way your girl has time to prepare herself for the madness that is Michelle." He said wrapping his arms around her neck, pulling her in close to him and the smile was forced.

"Hey!" She protested elbowing him in his side causing him to grunt but she still reached up to take hold of the hand resting just below her on shoulder in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "If we catch the bus, it'll give us time to go help Bobby and Missouri prepare tea."

"And for Bobby to tidy up any kind of..." He stopped talking because despite being extremely open with Michelle about every aspect of his life, even the hunting, he didn't want Dean to give him a licking for having told someone about their lifestyle. Again though, Michelle had shocked him by not caring about it and believing him without a second question. She'd found it extremely cool and had already decided that she'd join Sam on his hunt, if he should ever have to do it alone because together they were an amazing team. Sam had just smirked at her, given a quick response about it not being a woman's work and she'd just flipped him off before explaining that he could suck a certain part of anatomy that she didn't own. Truthfully, Sam just hadn't wanted to admit that he had no desire to hunt like his father wanted him to or like Dean.

Nodding his head, Dean smiled. "Actually that's a good idea. Plus, he'll want five minutes to chat up his favourite girl." A wink was sent in the direction of Michelle before the car just took off. Sam just watched after the car before turning to look at Michelle.

"Am I a coward?" He asked knowing that the answer was probably a yes. He was putting off the inevitable by wanting to go home first rather than go to the girl's house to pick her up.

"No." Michelle said bluntly moving towards the bus stop, unwrapping a pack of bubble gum as she walked and taking a stick out to put in her mouth before offering one to Sam. As always, he shook his head so she just shrugged her shoulders and put the packet back in her pocket. "It would have been cowardly blowing off the entire night."

"Miche," the despised nickname got a glare thrown over at him but he continued as if he hadn't seen it, "that is most definitely still an option."

Laughing, she plopped down on the curb and looked up at him. Michelle knew that this was harder than he was ever admitting. She wondered if it was a Winchester thing to just make all your emotional pain into a joke so you can get through the situation. She was already aware that the two boys used laughter and jokes to get over the detachment they felt whenever Daddy Winchester left them behind on one of his long ass hunts. She could see it in Dean's eyes, the worry that their father might never come back, whenever the two were talking about it but they'd still joke that he'd go doing what he liked best – hunting. Dean still believed that Michelle thought Daddy Winchester was a deer hunter and not once had she ever thought to correct him because she'd remembered how angry Sam was with himself after he'd accidentally told her.

The Winchester's, she realised, were a dysfunctional bunch but yet it worked. The two sons adored and respected their father, even if Sam was going through the teenage phase of starting to second guess everything, and in return, he taught them the responsibilities men needed. She, however, was aware that sometimes maybe Daddy Winchester was too strict on them. She wondered if Dean would be so relaxed about the girlfriend situation of his father was in town or would the girl continue as another secret that would be forgotten once they were dragged out of town again.

"Well why don't we do that?" She said standing up, her tongue teasing the piece of gum in her mouth before she blew a bubble and allowed it to pop. "Mum won't mind and you can even crash, if you want. I still have clothes of yours that I leant the last time when we were out working on the cars." Sam still remembered that day because Michelle, despite being so short compared to him, had looked extremely cute in a pair of his dungarees and a checked shirt that he only ever wore when working out in the scrap yard with Dean – and by working, he meant watching.

"As tempting as that sounds," and it really did sound tempting, "I'm going to have to face her sooner or later, right?" Michelle just nodded her head before suddenly lunging at him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she buried her face in his chest and he felt the vibrations of words but didn't hear them. "What was that?"

"I said you'll be fine partner," she said as she leant back, that silly little smile on her face that reminded him so much of Dean's that he knew that a small part of him could maybe love the girl standing in front of him. "Oh shit, the bus," she said bending down and grabbing her bag, her thumb out to grab the drivers attention. Sam just laughed before digging through his pockets for loose change. Within the hour, it would be time for the "Tea Time of Terrible Trepidation". A little phrase Michelle had coined and had been mighty proud of her alliteration. He'd just shook his head before commenting that she was a complete geek which she'd returned with a "takes one to know one".

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't help but run his hands through his hair as he pulled up outside his girlfriend's house. Nervous wasn't normally a feeling he experienced and yet that was all he could feel at this precise moment. His hands were sweating, his heart was racing and he could actually feel heat rising on his cheeks. Dean Winchester, on principle, never blushed. Should he have brought flowers? Sighing, he looked up at the house and wished his dad was here. It was very rare that Dean question his father's choice of life for them but sometimes he wondered what their life would have been like without the hunting. Would John have given him pointers on how to impress Sanna or would he have let Dean go it alone so that he would learn from his mistakes?<p>

Rubbing his hands together, he counted to ten before climbing out of the car and started up towards the house. The door opened before he even had a chance to press the buzzer. "I was afraid you were going to sit in the car all afternoon, Dean." She teased as she leant in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips before looking over at the car. "Where's Sammy?"

"Sam," he corrected with more force than intended but it was just that Sammy was his nickname for his kid brother, "decided to catch the bus with his friend. They said it would give Bobby and Missouri two sets of extra hands to help with the preparation but I doubt that was necessary because Missouri will have had everything prepared literally the minute I told her yesterday because Missouri is just like that, you know. She's the motherly type. It's such a shame that..."

"Dean," Sanna said softly pressing her hand against his chest, a knowing smile on his face as she reached in and pressed a small kiss to her lips, "you're rambling."

Even though he knew it was the truth, he managed to look affronted and snorted. "Rambling? Me? I don't think so, babe." He commented but could feel the awkwardness settling in his stomach. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Smiling over at her, he laughed. "I'm sorry. I've never done this before."

"Done what?"

"Brought someone home to meet the... family." He said eventually because sometimes he couldn't quite pinpoint what to call Missouri and Bobby but they were family. Missouri was like the crazy aunt while Bobby sometimes was more a father to them than their actual father. "It'll be something," he promised before noticing the satchel on her shoulders. "What's with the bag?"

"Well we've got a project due in a couple of weeks so I thought I'd revise at yours after dinner so that you most definitely work on it," she teased before linking her fingers with his, walking down towards the impala and he couldn't help but chuckle because she had him down to a tee. "Oh shoot," she said suddenly and Dean couldn't help but smile. He had yet to hear her say an actual swear word. She was one of those cute small town girls that replaced the swear words with things like "shoot" and "fudge". He found it, surprisingly, extremely cute and was one of the things he liked about her. Letting go of his hand, she ran back into the house and then literally a minute later, she was running back out holding a box in her hands. "I made some mini apple pies for you and your family," she said lightly, a blush now warming her cheeks.

Dean couldn't help but smile at her, his hand reaching out to touch the back of her neck as he pulled her into him and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You're the woman of my dreams, Sanna." He promised as he pressed another kiss to her lips, her smile obvious as she giggled into this kiss before shaking her head.

"Why do I get the feeling you say that to all the girls, Dean Winchester?" She asked holding onto his tee shirt, her eyes flirtatious and he couldn't help but smile at her. Sanna, he realised, was the only girl that he'd slept with and then hadn't got bored with straight after. She was a little angel but inside there was a little devil waiting to find it's time to play. He enjoyed these moments just as much as he loved the sweet innocent ones. He just grinned before winking.

"Us Winchester's don't kiss and tell."

"Well that's a shame because I'm sure I have some real tales for you," she teased slightly before moving towards the car. He couldn't help but groan. Was he really going to be able to survive dinner with her dropping comments like that beforehand? "You coming, Dean?"

"Of course!" He shouted racing down after her, climbing into the car and pressing one last kiss to her lips. "What's the chances I get a mini apple pie now?"

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated! I'm such a terrible writer when it comes to updating – I'm here with the next chapter and I hope to have the next one out in a couple of days. Meanwhile, my lovely friend ThePointGirl is working on a story that's related to it! Keep an eye on it!**

* * *

><p>"Boy, you best have washed your hands..." a slap was delivered to his hand as he reached out for a green bean, his lips pouting as he turned to look at the black woman that had recently took to caring care of them. "I want tonight to go perfectly and that includes no germs on my beans, do you understand?"<p>

"Missouri, if I was Dean I'd understand that statement but this is me you're talking about!" Despite their upbringing of living in seedy motels and eating at greasy spoons, Sam was obsessive about his cleanliness and would wash his hands the minute he touched something dirty whereas Dean enjoyed getting messy out on the cars.

The woman took a deep breath before turning back to look at him, her hand reaching out to squeeze his shoulder as she nodded her head. "I know, son. I'm sorry. I really do want tonight to go perfectly." She went quiet and Sam recognised the look; it was the one she wore whenever she was thinking of their mother. It often came to her when they did something great like when Sam had got his first 'A' and when Dean had built his first car up from scratch. "This is any mother's dream, Sam, to see her son bringing home a beautiful young girl."

"We don't know that she's beautiful," Sam pointed out coldly as he took the plate of bread of Missouri and moved it to the table. Missouri flashed him a knowing look; and he remembered how much he hated living with a psychic; before just shaking her head as she went back to working on the chicken that she was cooking. "I'll go make sure that Bobby hasn't terrified the hell out of Michelle."

"Boy, there are many things that Bobby is but he is not as terrifying as hell." Missouri warned and Sam just cracked a grin. The statement "as terrifying as hell" could be said in any household lightly but in that of a hunter's household, you knew better than to joke about hell. "Now you go check that little friend of yours and make sure she's hungry."

"Michelle is always hungry," he grumbled. Again, Michelle's appetite was a trait that she had similar to Dean. She could eat junk food non-stop and yet she never put on a single pound. Sam, being a teenage boy, had started to fluctuate in his weight and he didn't like it. It was enough to give Dean ammunition to tease him.

"I heard that!" She cried out from the living room where she was sat cross legged on the flea ridden couch, a huge book in her lap as Bobby told her about another mythological creature that he thought she didn't believe was real. Sam sometimes wondered if Bobby was aware that Sam had shared their family secret, even if it was accidentally, and that was why he often taught her about the creatures that awaited humans in the darkness, and sometimes in the light. When Rufus had taken Bobby under his wing after Bobby's wife had been possessed, Bobby had felt it necessary to be there to teach others about the things out there – especially if they wanted to learn, wanted to be prepared. "Not all of us can eat like a rabbit, you know."

"Aye, I've tried telling the boy that." Bobby laughed from his desk, his head buried in one of his books but Sam could see the smile on his face. "He's too young to be worrying about his diet – I don't think I've ever eaten a salad in my life."

"You wouldn't tell!" Michelle teased and Sam rolled his eyes as he moved to sit beside her, his hand reaching out to take the book as he read which monster she was learning about today.

"Vampires really?"

"I was telling Bobby about the sudden craze in vampires recently so he was just telling me the true legends," she explained with a smile, her head tilted to the side as she studied his face as if searching for something there. "And plus, if I was to run into a vampire, I'd like to be able to kick some undead ass!"

"Em, Bobby did tell you that you don't kick their ass right. You cut..."

"Sammy!" The two of them turned their heads to the side and saw Dean leaning against the door frame, a tall brunette standing behind him, "em," he looked over his shoulder cautiously before chuckling, "how about we keep the supernatural talk for horror story time, yeah?" He made it sound like a joke but there was an edge there that showed Dean wasn't ever going to be comfortable sharing what it was their family did. Dean may enjoy being a part of a hunter family but he hated the way everyone else worried about them because they were 'different'. Sam just nodded his head as Michelle shut the book, Bobby following suit before standing up and moving towards Dean.

"Sorry Son, we were just scaring little Michelle. It's a hobby of mine," he explained to the brunette standing behind Dean. "Dean, are you going to introduce us all?"

"Oh shit, yeah." He said suddenly jumping so that he was standing straight and turning to look at his girlfriend, a smile on his face as he held out his hand to her. "Guys, this is Sanna. Sanna, these are the guys. My brother, Sammy. His best friend, Michelle and Bobby, a family friend." He explained even though both boys knew that Bobby was sometimes the nearest thing they had to a father at times. "And this," he said as if sensing that she had morphed behind them so he turned her around, "is Missouri."

"Sanna, darling. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"How did you..." She just smiled as Missouri bowed her head before just looking back round to the others sat in the living room turned study slash library. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Suddenly Michelle burst out laughing causing everyone to turn to look at her as if she had suddenly gone crazy, including Sam. If they didn't have company then Bobby would have probably cracked out the holy water to check that she hadn't been possessed. "What the..." Dean asked as he glared at her.

"I'm sorry." She said shaking her head, her hand covering her mouth as she stood up. "I'm just remembering something from earlier. Excuse me a minute," she left without waiting for them to excuse her and locking herself in the bathroom, shaking her head at her own reflection as she realised that she had to invest in a poker face while dealing with this family.

Sanna, Dean's new girlfriend, was the female version of Sam. In looks wise, obviously. Michelle seriously doubted that her personality could be like Sam's; there was no way God had created two Sam's. She had layered brown locks with a fringe tumbling into warm brown eyes that twinkled with amusement as she had studied the eccentric group as well as Michelle's sudden outburst. She was tall for her age and gender but that didn't seem to deter the shorter Dean, he seemed to admire her height. She wore a fitted black tee shirt, baggy jeans and a pair of cowboy boots that looked like they'd seen better days but Michelle couldn't help but chuckle.

Freud, she realised, would have had a field day dealing with this family. Dinner was going to be fun.

**to be continued...**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE 1

Readers and fellow writers,

I write this little authors note seeking your help.

The author that writes under the penname "SweetUnknown" has been plagiarised and not just on fictionpress. Oh no, the person that stole her work has published the work under her name and even though we're fighting to get it unpublished we need to start at the very beginning and that's stopping people being able to copy and paste our works. Fictionpress needs to make it difficult for people to copy and paste our work before people no longer feel safe sharing their works on the website that we love.

So as a writer or as a reader, I plead with you to help us by signing this petition that states we want the copy and paste option removing from fictionpress. Let's take a stand against plagiarism!

All you have to do is sign your penname on the petition form at the bottom of my profile.

I thank you for reading this (please do not lynch me for having not updated! Updates will be up soon!) and I hope you all had amazing Christmas' and a sensational New Year's celebration! Let's hope 2013 is our year!

Helen xo


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate her," Sam said as he curled up on his bed after tea, his English Literature homework open in his lap while Michelle sprawled out on the floor with her text in front of her.

"Of course you do," Michelle said around the pen that was dangling from the corner of her lip, her gaze never leaving the text that she was reading. "I mean, she's like your double but you hate her."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam snapped throwing his pillow at her to get her attention. He knew that their homework was important but he also valued Michelle's opinion. If he did not, she would not know about his family's business nor would she know about his complete adoration for Dean.

Closing her text book, Michelle moved to sit across from Sam in his bed and cocked her head to the side. Had Sam really not seen it or was he so blinded by his hatred for the girl that he had not? "Sam, she's the female version of you. She has long floppy brown hair that beautifully shapes her face as well as tumbles annoyingly into stunning brown eyes. Sam, the girl has a flat chest! Dean does nothing but talk about tits and yet he's dating a chick without any? You're saying that's not a little suspicious?"

"Maybe Dean's not as superficial as we thought he was..." Sam tried to approach but he knew it was as dumb even as it came out of his mouth. Could Michelle really be right? Could Sanna be the female version of him? But if she was, did that mean Dean felt the same way about him? "I think you're looking too deeply into this."

"No, I think you're just too afraid to grab the bull by the horns and ask Dean how he feels, Sammy."

"Don't call me that," he responded on reaction and immediately shook his head. She was trying to get a rise out of him. Everyone knew that only Dean got away with calling Sam 'Sammy' and even that was begrudgingly. Sam would be seventy and still correcting Dean but his older brother would never listen. "She's annoying."

"No. She's perfect." Michelle responded. "She made apple pie for dinner. Dean's favourite. Sam, she's Dean's vision of the perfect girl."

"She's too perfect," Sam pointed out causing Michelle to point her finger at him, a sign that Sam had hit the nail on the head with that comment. "Hell, if Dad was here he would have us going on about how it was some sort of Supernatural being. Nothing can be that perfect. She has to have flaws, Miche. Right?"

"Who knows, Sam. Maybe she is just perfect or maybe she's actually a mess but really likes Dean so she's trying so hard."

"Do you think he really loves her, Miche?"

"I think he thinks he does," Michelle said knowing that it was not what Sam wanted to hear, "but they've only been dating like a month or two and you're never in the same place for long, right? It would be stupid for Dean to fall in love."

"It happens though."

"Guys," their conversation came to a standstill as they turned to the door where Dean and Sanna were standing. Dean smiled. "Isn't that the cutest, San? They almost look cosied up." Dean teased before moving into the room and jumping onto the bed beside them. "Did we disturb something?"

"Well if it was me about to have my wicked way with your brother you've just ruined my chances by barging in," Michelle pointed out with a smile, her fingers lacing through Sam's as she flashed him a wide smile. Sam looked over at her funny but Michelle's gaze was on the almost evil glare Dean sent their hands. "I suppose we'd best just go back to our English Literature homework rather than making out. It was melting my brain cells anyway."

"Making. Out?" Dean said slowly, staring between the two of them. "I thought you two were just friends."

"Well seeing you be happy with Sanna has made Sam realise that he doesn't have to hide the love he feels for me anymore, Dean. I thought you liked me? Should you not be happy that we're happy together?" She challenged her smile almost angelic whereas she knew that her plan was evil. She would make Dean realise he loved Sam if it was the last thing she did.

"Happy? Oh of course I'm happy. It means Sammy hasn't been slaving away studying with you like he made us believe," Dean said clapping Sam on the back awkwardly, his gaze returning to Sanna. "Babe, it's getting late. I should be getting you back home. Miche, do you need a ride?" He asked not looking over at her.

"Yes please," she said with a smile. "I just need to say goodbye to Sam." Dean made no attempt to move so she cleared her throat. "Privately?"

"Oh yeah, of course." He fumbled quickly off the bed and took hold of Sanna's hand. "Let's leave the two love birds alone." Dean hastily pulled her out of the room, and Michelle just laughed as she heard Sanna whisper something about the two of them making an extremely cute couple.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam hissed at his best friend as he pulled his hand free. "We're not dating."

"Yes I know that, Mr Pissy Knickers." She said watching as he wiped his hands on his jeans so she reached out and she punched his shoulder. "But Dean thinks we are and a little monster known as jealousy reared its ugly head. Sam, I think it's time we played dirty so you got your true love."

"It's never going to happen, Miche, and now I have to explain that you're lying."

"You tell Dean this was a facade and I'll destroy you," she promised with a point of her finger before smiling at him, her hands slapping his shoulders cheerfully. "Don't worry, Sam. This will work." She promised before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then quickly leaving his room.

Sam sighed as he slumped down on his bed, his arm covering his eyes as he realised that this was his own personal hell. There had to be a Djinn involved because something was warping his reality at the minute and it was giving him a headache. Maybe if he slept it off this would all be a nightmare...

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**I have been MIA for so long but I'm hoping to be back now. I miss writing fanfiction so I apologise if this is a little rusty but I needed something light to ease me back into it and that was definitely this story! As always it's for my lovely friend ThePointGirl and everyone that has read, reviewed and alerted during my period of absence. You're the greatest.**


End file.
